


匕首

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 暴力描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 双杀手。无逻辑杀着杀着就干上了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 8





	匕首

“师傅，走吗？带土敲了敲停在路边的黑车车窗，和气地问着正在吞云吐雾的司机。副驾驶座上的人不善地看了带土一眼，司机摁灭烟头，有些抱歉地说:“我这马上就该回家了，你找别人吧。”“别啊师傅，我都叫车半天了，这也没人回我。带土拿出手机看了眼时间，01:20。“都这个点了，钱不是问题，您就行行好，把我放回家吧。”司机和副驾驶上的人交换了个眼神，犹豫地问:“远吗？”不远不远，就在前面的南贺商超后的住宅楼。”带土忙不迭地说，满是感激地上了后座。副驾驶的人不安地调整了一下坐姿，从后视镜里打望着疲惫安静的带土，他轻轻地呼了一口气，重新放松下来，开始和司机有一搭没一搭地继续交谈。

车高速行驶在寂静的马路上，昏黄的路灯掠过带土靠着车窗面无表情的脸庞，他沉默地注视着空无一人的街道和紧闭的商铺，交错的光影照得他的脸庞同样沉浮在黑暗与光明中。这是一天生命的间歇，倦鸟归林，树倒猢狲散，带土下意识接了这句。他暗暗发笑，可不是，只要把树林烧了砍了，那些蠢东西还有哪可去。

南贺商超在半夜也不休整，十七层高楼上巨大的灯牌照亮方圆数百米，带土默默吐槽这强势霸道的审美观，从窗户上抬起头，扭动了一下脖子，发出一声清脆的嘎嘣响。副驾驶听见了这声响动，还没来得及抬眼从后视镜看带土，血就溅到了前窗玻璃。带土隔着座位对他的脑袋来了个干脆利落的点射，拨动方向盘把车撞到旁边的树上去。

“轰！”消音器没消去的闷响还回荡在狭窄的车内，又紧接着是这一撞，司机还没来得反应，耳鸣中就被带土拿鱼线从背后裹了几圈勒住了脖子。司机的手下意识想护住自己，却只有手指被夹在线里。“不想要手指了，嘛，无所谓，你很快什么都没有了。”带土平静地用脚撑着前座，使劲向后拉扯鱼线。你….司机被拉扯得口吐血沫，鱼线勒入脖颈带出血丝。我什么我？宇智波家的钱也敢抢，也难怪你们半夜见个人就敢载。有命抢，也要有命花。”带土看着自己近乎报废的黑手套，有些懊丧，这是他最喜欢的一双。算了这趟活完了应该可以再添几双同款。

司机挣扎地蹬着车窗，手下意识想拨动方向盘，却被安全气囊顶住了前胸。带土双手变单手拉绳，掏出匕首，侧身将司机伸向方向盘的右手剁断。血溅到了带土脸上，他发了狠，让腿部发力更猛，同时加大了手上的力道突然他闻见了一股尿骚味，知道对方已经走到尽头，逐放缓了手上的动作，将匕首横插入对方的脖颈。血腥和排泄物的臭味充斥整个车厢。带土不满于今天这趟活，自己做得不干净，这次得换全身的行头了。带土收好鱼线和匕首，歪头看了眼副驾驶，这个还不错，直接射穿了左眼球，死前还微张着嘴一脸不可置信。带土把刀上的血就着车座擦干净，重新插回绑在右腿腿肚的刀鞘。他推开车门，心情舒爽地对一直站在商超门口观赏好戏的老头子比了个中指。

衣服没了，自己买，一分都不打折。”斑平静地回应，对着身后的随从说:“清理一下。”

带土擦肩故意狠狠撞过斑，斑闻着他身上的臭味，皱了皱眉。”洗洗澡吧，太臭了。我都想把你打发走。”  
巴不得。”带土戏谑地转身对着斑敬了个礼，一脸不可置否。“下一个任务放你桌上了。”斑年迈苍老的声音令带土停住了脚步，他冷笑出声:  
“真是感谢您这么看得起我。作为家族的武器，我非常荣幸。”

旗木卡卡西坐在房间的角落，完全隐入黑暗。他双手交叠，放在翘起的大腿上，绷紧的西装裤裹出美丽的腿部线条，薄到锋利的跟腱下是有刮痕黑皮鞋。他衣衫不整，白衬衫被扯烂，露出大片胸膛，但卡卡西相当悠然自得。他平静地注视着被他捆住放在床上此刻正在愤怒叫喊的黑发男子，看着对方吃瘪，卡卡西的内心再次快乐到无以复加。

十五个小时前。

带土看着照片上的男子，白眼翻上了天。总算，老头子忍不住了，要对这家伙下手了。照片上的银发男子意气风发，正在抬手系西装扣子。带土注视着对方贯穿左眼的疤痕，手不自觉地摩挲着照片。这个男人是自家敌对阵营的干将，金池只有那么大，最后淘来淘去，最强大的难免撞头。千手与南贺就是这样，当所有的高层大家都能买通，所有的进货渠道都近乎重合，甚至彼此的打手对对方今晚去哪个酒肉池林都清楚，除了吞并，毫无办法。南贺和千手这样黑白俱沾的集团，之前不是没有过摩擦，但是从来没真的见过血。看起来老头子是打算先下手为强。带土自嘲地笑了一声，走入浴室磨砂的玻璃上显出他健美的躯体，带土任由热水将自己浇透。他又想到了那个银发男子。不知道为什么，想到对方，他的血液就仿佛听见塞壬女妖的吟唱，应和地跟着沸腾起来。他摇了摇头，告诉自己，只是因为对方长得不错，自己身边现在缺人了。

但他知道自己骗不了自己，他只想征服对方，无论什么方式。突然他就理解了老头子对千手的敌视——同一个池子，只能有一条存活的鲨鱼。死亡是失败者的勋章，而它的肉体就是胜利者的奖赏。

带土洗完澡后，随便裹着浴巾便打开电脑，开始研究起对方的行程。他熟稔地打开暗网对话框，想了想，对一个对话框转了几个数字。他注视着对方随即发来代码，了然后拿出放在电脑旁的手机，给一个拉不完转账记录的账号依葫芦画瓢地转钱过去。暗流从来不曾有过声响，整个过程带土没有说一句话。头发上没擦干的水珠滴在手机上，他被水同样晕开了眼前的视线。一丢手机，躺回了他 King size的床上。

明天这时候一切都该结束了。带土疲惫地拉起被子，把自己裹紧。

梦里，他梦见了一双灰色的眼睛。沉默地注视着他。带土醒来后，用劲搓了把脸，起身沉默地装配武器，擦拭匕首。

都会结束的。他安慰自己。

带土擦掉手上的血，将卡卡西所住宾馆的监控室的监控关闭。他看着废物的保安们歪七扭八地躺在地上，有点为千手家感到不值。自己进来得太容易了，他甚至有点怀疑是下套。但是保安的反抗都很真实也很剧烈，他还被一个人背后打了一闷棍，带土对那人的奖赏就是把他的头摁进桌上的玻璃杯碎片中。带土推开门，习惯地从消防通道上楼，随即笑起自己，监控都被关了，自己就是在电梯里跳脱衣舞都没人管。当他爬到卡卡西所在的十五楼，定了定神，紧了紧拳头，充分感受着皮革的温暖。如猫科动物一样，他悄无声息地走在走廊上，915，他看着这个门牌号，不自觉绷住了呼吸。他确定这会对方应该是在休息，并且旗木不习惯贴身保镖，现在房子里应该就他一人。但这次行动太多的应该，带土有点说不出来的紧张。

他把耳朵贴着门，轻轻晃动了一下门体，应该是从里面还拴住了门链。带土轻松卸敲了智能锁，整个过程用软布裹着没有发出一点声音。他推开一点门缝，抽出匕首，再次深吸口气，狠命砍了下去，铁器相撞的声音在黑暗中不啻于炸响，带土迅速推门滚身进入，突然灯光大开，带土还来不及拔枪，就听见一声清冷的声音传来:“跪下。”

带土内心忐忑的预感终成真，反而只有石头落地的释然。他举起双手，慢慢把另外一条腿也放在地上，卡卡西居高临下地盯着他，应该是早有准备，但显得过于不在意:冷静地将枪口对着他，却身着笔挺的成套黑西装，一副不适合打斗的装扮，好整以暇地等着他。带土不知道自己这算是被看轻了，还是——

“我这身好看吗？”卡卡西语出惊人，带土愣神地盯着对方称得上是和煦的笑容，一时不知道该怎么接话。“知道你要来，其他人我都打发了，楼下的保安都是出卖家族被发现的叛徒，但我告诉他们，如果拦得住你，就能活。吃了点苦头吧，南贺，不对，应该是，宇智波家最锋利的匕首？”卡卡西保持着和带土的安全距离，眉头都没有皱地开枪射向带土微动手指的左侧。“别动。我知道你要干什么。我今天也不想杀你。作为两方最锋利的匕首，都活着，才是生存上道。”卡卡西微微一笑，露出了一点小白牙。

带土感觉自己受到了折辱，这样被请入瓮，但他不想再做束手就擒的王八。在卡卡西第二次枪响起来时，他忍着手背的剧痛，将腿上的匕首朝着对方的大腿动脉扔掷了过去。卡卡西仿佛猜到了对方怎么做，在枪响后迅速滚地躲在床后面，匕首插入卡卡西刚刚所在身后的茶几腿上。随即卡卡西迅速回身，把子弹准确射入带土刚被子弹剐蹭到的左手。带土忍着剧痛，单手上膛开枪，失了准度但有数量，将床边打出一排窟窿。“床的质量不错。”带土退回玄关处，咬着牙扯下被烧穿的手套，将皮带抽出紧缠在自己手上。此时灯光又被卡卡西摁灭，带土没有再犹豫，凭借着出色的夜视能力，他很快发现对方站在离自己只有一步之遥的地方。”砰！枪响双双炸开在他们耳边，带土感觉自己的耳膜有流血，但生死关头，因为肾上腺素，他全身仿佛都装了传感器，在卡卡西略被枪声卡壳到的瞬间，反肘将对方压在墙壁上。卡卡西感觉自己的喉骨仿佛要被压断，但他没有站以待毙，高抬膝盖踢上带土的裆部。带土用空出来的胳膊挡住了下方的袭击，随即用腿缠住对方。他们就这样交叠在一起，腿压腿，胳膊缠着胳膊，不像取命的亡命徒，倒像抵死缠绵的情人。带土抽出腰间的另外一把匕首，将刀刃对准卡卡西称得上是漂亮的脸。一切都结束了带土惋惜地用刀擦过着卡卡西的嘴唇，正要习惯地把刀捅进对方脖颈时，他愣住了。

黑暗中，卡卡西的眼睛非常亮，明明嘴角被压到溢血，眼眉之间却无丝毫怯意。他微张双唇，伸出一点舌头，追逐着离开自己嘴唇的凶器。带土被卡卡西这动静整得头热下身肿胀，他像是被蛊惑一样，稍微松开了一点摁住卡卡西的胳膊。卡卡西嘴张得更大了，整个舌头伸出来，从根部舔到刀尖，仿佛亲舔的不是要命的武器，而是情人给予的糖果。”操。带土感到对方利用彼此贴近的臀胯，要命地上下摩擦着自己的下体。

“你，硬了呢。”卡卡西嘶哑着噪音，用着恋人才会用的呢喃近乎温柔地对带土说。又轻轻用舌尖点了一下刀尖，血珠从舌苔上冒出一点，卡卡西无所谓地把舌头伸回去，意犹未尽地砸着嘴。带土不知道自己什么时候胳膊上没了劲，他只知道自己被卡卡西搂着脖颈，匕首无力地抵着对方被压得青紫的喉咙。卡卡西整个把自己的身体压在发愣的带土身上，咬着他的耳朵说:“我们如果相斗，都会死。不如在死前，来感受天国的快乐吧。”

“…疯子。”带土被卡卡西推在床上时，子弹打出的羽毛纷扬在周围。黑暗是本能的致命催化剂，带土抚摸上对方劲瘦的腰肢，难以想象自己和对方没有拼个你死我活，却在用最亲密的姿势交合。他注视着卡卡西半褪的西装裤，小洞要命地咬紧着自己，带土很难说自己此刻是受挫感更多还是征服感更多，当他放下匕首时自己已经算输了，但对方雌伏于身上的事实又那么令自己着迷。卡卡西仿佛听得见带土微妙的心理，他喘息着低下身，贴着带土耳边说:“你我都是输家，不必在意，瞬间的快乐才重要。”卡卡西的手指抚摸过带土敏感的乳头，像刚刚舔刀一样眷恋地亲吻着它们。射满他，射满他，带土眼睛发红，死命掐着对方的腰窝。卡卡西和带土交换了一个充满血腥味的深吻，带土舔着卡卡西舌上还在微微出血的地方，这个池子中，鲨鱼不仅会杀死对方，鲨鱼们也会吞并对方。

他们都是朝生夕死的棋子，带土只想在这偷来的混沌中，充满对方，将自己填满对方。

带土是真的很难想象，自己是和暗杀对象做了一晚上，而且还安心睡了过去。等他发现自己浑身赤裸地被捆了五花大绑，而对方除了衣衫略不整却非常舒适地坐在椅子里观察着自己时，他是真的很后悔没有当时一刀捅穿对方。卡卡西快乐地看着恼羞成怒的对方，弹了下带土大清早就非常精神的柱身，给带土挣扎的侧脸留下了个轻轻的吻:

“等你下次再来杀我啦。下次见，宇智波最锋利的匕首。”

“再说一句，你睡这么沉，完全是因为，后面我喂了药给你。呐带土，别后悔没杀我，要后悔就后悔自己为什么要吻我。”卡卡西淡定地拿起带土的手机，离开一地狼藉的房间，给短信清单的首个号码回消息:“任务失败。旗木卡卡西留。”手机被摔碎在房间门口，卡卡西整了整被崩裂的衬衫，慢步踱下了楼，将带土的咆哮留在了身后。

End


End file.
